


Dear Killer

by Lil_Gukkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Death Threats, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Gukkie/pseuds/Lil_Gukkie
Summary: 'Dear Killer,I bet you're wondering why you're reading this. I managed to escape you, didn't I? Does it infuriate you? That a little girl likememanaged to fool you? I bet you're pissed that you fell for my trap. But don't worry! I don't plan to have you arrested yet. No, you're far too fun of a playmate!Never thought you'd meet someone as crazy as you, did you?I have a little game: You try to catch me, and l'll keep escaping! If you kill me, you win! If I break you, I win!I hope you enjoy playing with me just as much as I will enjoy playing with you!! Let the game begin!!!'





	1. Introductions

I let out a sigh as I slumped onto my couch, tossing my keys onto the table beside me. I'd had a long day at work, and my annoying sister wasn't helping one bit. "Why don't you ever play with me?"

"Because I'm too old to play dolly," I replied, closing my eyes. She huffed and wandered to her room upstairs, and I crossed my arms as I got comfortable on the couch. My feet were propped up on one arm rest, my head on the cushion. I was just getting close to sleep when I heard a paper crinkle. 

"What's this?"

I shot up and snatched the paper from her, causing her eyes to widen. I crumpled it back up and hid it behind me as I sat back. "Note from work. A.k.a., none of your business."

"Pardon me for being curious why my criminal brother has a random piece of paper. You never get notes. Some secret admirer or something?"

"More like an annoying bitch. She ran off. No trace of where she was going. All I have is the note. Wants me to play a game with her."

"Ooh, games are great! You should play!"

I smirked, nodding my head. "That was the plan." And I planned to win, too.

"Can I play too, big bro?"

"Hell no. She might use you against me."

"Aww, I knew you loved me!" A hug from my cheeky sister made me laugh, and I ruffled her hair. 

_More than you know, kid. More than you know._

"You could help me with one thing, though." She nodded quickly as she pulled back to listen, her eyes brightened. "I want you to get online and erase everything you can find on us. Our records, names, family relations, everything. This game will be more fun if she has to work for it."

"Copy that, Jamie! Be back down for dinner." I nodded, and she rushed off upstairs. While she was working, I stood up and walked over to the kitchen area to start making is some dinner. I settled on some pizza rolls, given I needed to make another store run soon. 

A knock at my door made me jump. Not many people came to visit us here. Our house was paid off, and the bills were being covered by our crazy uncle out of country.

We never had guests. 

I walked over to the door, cracking it slightly. Just enough to see no one there. I opened the door a bit more, only to hear a loud thump as the door swung open when I released it. I looked down. 

Blood. Everywhere. Her head, shoulders, clothes, stomach, all covered in the red substance. I quickly picked her up and shut the door, locking it and heading to the bathroom. I set her on the floor against the wall, wetting a wash rag and searching her body for the wound. Her head was bleeding profusely from the side, so I began to put pressure on it. 

If she died, oh well, but it couldn't hurt to try. She'd come here for a reason, surely. 

I eventually heard a small groan, an I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Dull green eyes flickered open, eventually meeting my own gaze. "Hey..can you hear me?" Her eyes scanned me for a moment before I received a small nod. I smiled slightly and grabbed her hand, raising it to the rag. "Hold this here. I'll be right back with a medical kit."

She nodded again, and I stood up, heading to the kitchen. I pulled the finished pizza rolls out of the oven when I realized I was lucky they hadn't burnt. I then grabbed the medicine kit out of the cabinet next to the fridge and rushed back to the bathroom. I knelt down next to her with another wet rag, beginning to wipe some of the blood off her face and neck. I then pulled out some gauze and a cloth wrap, pulling her hand away from the wound. I pressed the gauze to it when I was sure it wouldn't bleed through too quickly, taking the wrap and securing the patch in place. 

"There we go. That should last you for a bit. But I'll check it in an hour to see if it needs to replaced." She continued to silently stare. I went back to cleaning some of the blood off her. 

"What's your name?" she eventually asked, and I paused momentarily. 

"James. Or Jamie. What's yours?" 

"I don't know."

I allowed my brow to furrow. "You don't know?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

I sighed, nodding once. "You were bleeding badly from your head. You might not remember for a while. Do you know how you got hurt?"

She shook her head once. I frowned, continuing to wipe the blood from her face and neck. "Where am I?"

"You stumbled to my door and knocked on it, or fell into it. I think you need to go to the hospital. They might be able to tell us who you are." Her eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head, wincing. "Hey, don't hurt yourself," I chided, placing my hands on her shoulders as our eyes met. 

"I-I can't go to the hospital. Please don't take me."

"Why can't you go?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Did you do something bad?" She shook her head, though I wasn't sure how much I could trust this strange girl. "You can tell me why. I don't know you, and you don't know me. It's not like I can just go turn you in or anything."

"B-But..you could. You could take me there, even if I told you.."

"But I won't." I took her hands in mine, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm not that kind of person. You may not know me, but I can promise you I won't take you if you tell me why."

Her eyes locked with mine, and I waited patiently for her decision. "I..I don't remember a lot," she spoke softly, casting her eyes down. "But they..they were running tests. Scary ones. They hurt a lot. And..I wasn't sure if I would wake up."

I gave her hands another gentle squeeze. "That's plenty. We'll treat you here the best we can, okay? And when you remember things, just tell us what you can."

I watched her brows furrow slightly. "U-Us? Who else is here?"

"Just my sister. She's upstairs in her room. She's really kind, so don't worry. I'm sure you'll both get along well." I gave a soft smile. "Can you stand up?"

The girl took a small breath before attempting to push herself up. I helped her to her feet, only to feel her knees buckle. I managed to catch her by the waist before she fell. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine. You might be a bit weak for a while." I carefully picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the kitchen. I didn't want her on the couch with the slightly damp blood on her clothes. I set her down in a chair, and she placed her hands on the table as I stepped away. 

"Lilly! I need you to come here for a minute!" I called, hearing no response aside from a door opening and closing upstairs. 

"Is dinner ready?" she asked, her nose crinkling slightly. "Ew, did you burn yourself or something?" I cast a sideways glance to the kitchen, and my sister narrowed her eyes before she walked around the corner to take a look. Her eyes widened at the sight of our guest. "Hold on, I'm going to go get her some clothes to change into."

I nodded, and Lilly rushed back upstairs. I stepped back into the kitchen and began plating the pizza rolls. "Lilly, my sister, is getting you a change of clothes. You're welcome to shower before dinner. She can help you to the bathroom."

"Y-You're both..too kind." I smiled, setting the plates back into the slightly cooled oven to keep dinner warm while she cleaned up. I then fixed a glass of water, setting it on the table before her. 

"Drink up. You can eat dinner with us, and then we'll see about where you'll sleep tonight." She nodded and took the glass into shaky hands. I watched her drink for a moment, and Lilly eventually returned with a nice set of clothes. 

"Hello! I'm Lilly, Jamie's little sister. What's your name?"

I was about to step in and tell Lilly the girl didn't remember due to her injury, but she was able to answer the question this time. 

"Amelia."

My eyes shifted to our guest -Amelia - as I took in her expression. She seemed a little unsure of her answer. "Amelia. Sounds like a nice name."

"I remember someone saying it a lot while I was being tested. I think it's my name." Lilly gave me a look, but I dismissively waved a hand. 

"Lilly, can you help Amelia get cleaned up? She should be comfortable while she eats dinner." My sister nodded, offering Amelia a bright smile. 

"Let's get you to the bathroom, hm? You can lean on me if you don't feel too well yet." I was glad my sister was just as understanding about this situation. I wouldn't want to have to deal with a nervous girl as I tried to help her bathe. Two girls would handle it better.

I sighed as I looked down at myself, seeing the blood that had seeped into my clothes as well. I wandered to my room upstairs, stripping the stained shirt off and putting on a clean, dark blue tee. I then washed my hands in the sink, making sure to get all of the blood scent off so that we could all move past the first encounter. Once I was cleaned up, I walked out of my bedroom. As I passed Lilly's bathroom, I heard an unfamiliar laugh. I knew it wasn't Lilly; she was my sister, after all. It must have been Amelia. 

The sound was so innocent and sweet. I began to wonder just how dark her past was if she was so terrified of it. _Perhaps it's a good thing she doesn't remember most of it._ It put a damper on trying to find the people that hurt her, but it could prove to be good for her mental state if she were simply to enjoy her time here instead of fearing if they would come after her. 

Eventually the two girls joined me back downstairs in the kitchen. I could tell I was staring, especially when Amelia blushed and looked away. Her blonde hair laid in gentle, damp waves down her back, and her green eyes were much brighter. A fresh wrap had been administered to her head, which I supposed was Lilly's doing since they needed to wash her hair. Her skin was now visible to be a soft pale color, and her slim form was clothed in a loose t-shirt and skinny jeans. I recognized the shirt to be one of mine, and I couldn't help but smile. 

"You look nice. Are you comfortable?" I asked her, and she nodded as she sat down at the table. I let out a small laugh and pulled out the plates from the oven. I set one at each place, fixing a glass of water for each of us before sitting down. 

"Amelia has a special talent," Lilly eventually said, striking up a conversation.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" she cried out softly, causing both my sister and I to laugh. 

"Do tell! I love hidden talents," I mused, causing her pale lips to turn upward slightly. 

"W-Well..I can mimic almost anything I hear. Someone speaking another language, an animal call, a laugh, a singer's voice..as long as it's in my vocal range."

"It's almost creepy how good she is," Lilly said with a laugh. I raised a brow. 

"That's a very unique ability. Ever used it to prank someone?" Amelia shook her head. 

"N-No..never had anyone to prank. I don't know what I used it for..."

I shrugged, letting out a small laugh. "Could've been some fun. We should play with it later, hm?" She smiled a little and gave a small nod. I was glad she was beginning to look more comfortable here. 

"So what do you guys do here?" Amelia asked. Lilly shot me a look again, and I smiled slightly.

"We take care of each other. I have a job outside of here, and Lilly is sort of like my secretary."

"O-Oh, what job?"

Her stutter made me raise a brow, but I blamed it on her remaining nerves from the new environment. "Random jobs I'm hired for. Physical labor, at its best and worst." She nodded, and I wondered what that strange look was for. It soon disappeared, and she looked at Lilly.

"I guess you manage his schedule then, hm? Let him know where to go and what to do?"

"That's right! You could help me out if you want," my sister offered. Amelia had yet another strange look in her eyes, but I let it slide. 

"T-That sounds great! But..I don't want to impose. I'm sure you both have a hard time keeping yourselves afloat..."

"Not at all," I reassured. "You're welcome to stay a long as you'd like. Make yourself at home, until you figure out where to go from here, alright?" Her soft smile made my heart melt. She literally seemed so innocent and sweet. 

"O-Okay...thank you, Jamie."


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can't believe you thought you would find me this quickly. Did you really underestimate me that much? I thought we had this mutual respect thing going…_
> 
> _Anyway, maybe you should look a little closer at these notes. Might give you a clue as to how to catch me. After all, if I was so good you couldn't catch me, what would be the fun in playing the game?_
> 
> _There is a way to catch me, but be careful; you might end up burning bridges you need to cross in the future._

Amelia spent the night with us, taking my bed while I took the couch. It wasn't the first time I've slept there, anyway. I awoke the next morning to a wonderful smell, something akin to bacon. 

"Lilly?" I called with a yawn. 

"Amelia's cooking!" she called back. I raised a brow, sitting up on the couch and looking over to the kitchen. Sure enough, a head of blond hair was visible just past the doorway. I moved up off the couch, wandering to the kitchen. 

"I can assume you're feeling better today?" I asked, to which a pair of green eyes met my gaze. 

"Ah…well it took a while to get moving," she replied. I then noticed that she was leaning against the counter. "But don't worry. I won't push myself too hard." I nodded, moving to sit at the table. I still stayed on the edge of my seat, in case she were to buckle and be unable to catch herself. 

A little while later, Lilly came skipping into the room. He set her laptop down in front of me, and I saw a video on the screen. "What's this?"

"Your little friend with the note." I nodded, clicking the play button while my sister began to help Amelia finish up with out breakfast. 

A figure with a black hoodie was moving about my last target's bedroom, scattering a few things before setting a note down on the desk, exactly where I found it when I went for the kill. Surprisingly, she didn't just run off. She slipped out the window, another video image popping up to show her scaling the side of the building. I saw where I came in, handled my business, grabbed the note, and left in search of her. 

She slipped back into the room once she saw me running around the streets below. 

Wonderful. If I had just looked up, I would have seen her. 

I sighed, then narrowed my gaze before seeing her look up at the camera and wave. "Lilly?"

"I know. She saw it coming and even teased us."

"This sucks." My sister laughed. 

"What's the issue?"

"A work issue," I sighed. "I was supposed to collect a tax from this one girl, but she slipped out, leaving me a note about playing a game with her. Turns out she didn't even run away."

"I checked the source of that feed, and it is no longer in the same room. Whatever camera I hacked was set up in a new room. Almost like she wants us to use it," Lilly informed me. 

Amelia was over my shoulder in a second, looking at the live feed I pulled up. "Hm. It's still in the same town," she stated. 

"How do you know?" I asked.

"If you compare the room from the last video," she said, pulling up the recording in a separate window, "you'll see the same park in the background."

Lilly was at my other shoulder in seconds, her eyes lighting up with her bright smile. "You're right! Which would help me pinpoint her location," she said, taking the laptop from me and sitting down. 

Amelia moved away from the table, and I got up to help her serve breakfast. "Omelets?" I asked.

"Yep. Two bacon, one sausage."

"You a sausage fan?" I assumed. 

"No. You are, right?" 

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," she said with a laugh. "Lilly is a bacon fan. I assumed you would have different tastes, since siblings don't often share the same tastes if they are as close as you two are. And if I was wrong, I could just give you the second bacon one." I was impressed with her reasoning. 

"Not bad. You're pretty bright for someone who just suffered a head injury."

"I guess I can be glad there doesn't seem to be any serious damage then," she replied. 

"Aside from your memory loss," I reminded. She nodded. 

"Oh, but I did recall something this morning while trying to get moving on my own," Amelia said as she set the plate on the table. I sat down across from her after fixing three glasses of water. 

"Do share." Lilly continued to type away as she spoke, but I nodded in agreement to my sister's words. 

"There was someone reading a file outside my door. A woman's voice. She said my full name was Amelia...Evans. I can't remember the middle name, but it started with a C or a K." Lilly nodded, and I saw another window open on her screen. 

"I'll do a search of medical records. See if there is an Amelia Evans anywhere I can access." Amelia's green eyes lit up in wonder. 

"You can find my information?"

"If I can access it, yes," Lilly replied. I knew my sister was confident in her abilities, but it wasn't like her to use ifs. Then I understood. If Amelia was tested in a way she didn't want to return, it was possible it was illegal and there would be no records under regular documentation. Her secrets may be extremely guarded, if not completely invisible from the Internet. 

"What do you plan to do today?" I asked Amelia. "I need to get after this girl once I get the chance."

"Well…I noticed your kitchen was pretty empty when I went to make breakfast this morning. Could I go shopping for you?" she asked. I let my brows furrow in concern. 

"Are you sure? You don't really know the town too well. I'd hate for you to get lost."

"Let me go with her," Lilly suggested. I wasn't too sure; as kind as Amelia seemed, it was only our second day with her. I gazed at Lilly once more, and she gave a little nod. She understood. 

"Alright. But you two stay safe, okay? And I want you to text me when you leave and when you get back. Only call if there is a problem." Lilly grinned and looked to Amelia. 

"Sweet! I'll show you around too. It's a great place, as long as you know the areas to avoid." Amelia nodded with a soft smile of her own. 

"I-I can't wait." 

Her smile faltered for a moment, but the odd look in her eyes faded a moment later. I laughed a little. 

"Lilly makes it seem worse than it is. Just stay away from dark alleys and streets you don't know. No one leaves the sketchy areas to go after people, so you'll be fine." Mostly because of turf wars, but that could be kept secret. Lilly knew the streets well, as well as the turf boundaries and where they would be safe.

I stood up once I finished eating, taking the empty plates to the kitchen while Lilly typed up a little something on her computer. Once I returned, she closed her laptop and looked up at me. "Sent you an email with the info you need. Keep an eye out this time. Hopefully she won't see you coming this quickly."

"Grocery list and cash on the counter for you two. An extra ten for whatever you feel the need to use it for," I answered. I ruffled my sister's hair before waving to Amelia, receiving a smile and a wave back from the blonde before I left. 

I pulled out my phone and entered the address in the email my sister had sent, following it to the apartment strip about ten minutes from our house. Not only was she evading me, but living this close, it could prove a real problem if she was to follow me home one day. This needed to end quickly, before anyone else is put in harms way.

I found her room, as was listed in the email as well, and paid attention as I knelt down and picked the lock. Lilly would have looped the cameras by now, so I wasn't worried in the slightest about getting caught. Once I heard the lock click, I pulled out my knife, slowly and quietly opening the door. 

Once I was inside, I took a look around. The window was open, but the apartment was otherwise empty. I looked up at the spot the camera was, seeing its blinking red light. I gave a little wave to it just as she had done. 

Just to be sure, I checked the entire apartment before moving to the window. I opened it and looked out, seeing no cameras on this side of the building. Trusting Lilly to keep an eye on that for me, I climbed out as well and up to the roof. 

I looked around, seeing no one up there with me. Had I missed something? I checked all the closets, cabinets, rooms, beds, drawers…there was no sign of her. Actually, it didn't even look like she lived there at all; there was a camera, but I didn't see any other signs of inhabitance. No food, clothes, belongings…almost as if she had left the camera behind. 

I looked over the side of the roof, down into the alley below. As much as I hated to notice, the window was closed once more. She had gotten back in, which only meant she had gone down instead of up this time. 

"Come on," I sighed, scaling down the side of the building into the alley below. I'd never had a challenge like this before. I moved quickly to the front of the building, moving up to her room once more. I opened the door, noting that it was still unlocked. On the bed was a letter. 

_I can't believe you thought you would find me this quickly. Did you really underestimate me that much? I thought we had this mutual respect thing going…_

_Anyway, maybe you should look a little closer at these notes. Might give you a clue as to how to catch me. After all, if I was so good you couldn't catch me, what would be the fun in playing the game?_

_There is a way to catch me, but be careful; you might end up burning bridges you need to cross in the future._

I pocketed the letter, looking up at the camera and grinning. "Game on, kid." This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for graphic depictions of violence and use of inappropriate language.
> 
> Welcome to a new original piece! 
> 
> This is not a fanfiction! 
> 
> It has strictly original characters in it. 
> 
> THAT BEING SAID
> 
> Please do not steal my idea or my characters! I don't assume every reader out there is out to get my work, but if you see someone has tried to claim this as their own writing, please send me a message with the link to the work. Thank you!
> 
> HOWEVER
> 
> If this story inspires a fic, or if you really like the characters and wish to post fics about them (more like if for some crazy reason this story actually gets that much attention), then just ask! Yes, they are my characters, so I may be a little picky, but I always love a good fanfic! Shoot me a message with a quick "can I write a fic" and I will probably say yes ^^ 
> 
> If you write it, please send me a message or a link! Thanks, and I hope you guys enjoy this story!


End file.
